I'll Be Waiting
by Astrea Fortine
Summary: Ran menemukan sebuah album foto yang nampak berdebu. Album itu dipenuhi foto seorang gadis kecil bersama teman laki-lakinya. Melihat hal itu, bayangan Shinichi kembali muncul dalam pikirannya. Warning : OOC, gaje, abal. My first fic.


**Moshi-moshi, Minna!**

**Ini fic pertama yang berhasil saya publish di FFN. Gomen, kalo ceritanya abal, nggak jelas, dan banyak kata-kata yang kurang nyambung. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf *bungkukin badan*  
**

**Ya, sudahlah. Daripada banyak ngomong, mending langsung baca aja.**

**Have a nice trip! Eh, salah. Maksud saya, have a nice read!**

Disclaimer :

Aoyama Gosho.

Warning :

OOC, typo, OC, ketidak jelasan jalan cerita, de-el-el, de-es-beh. Di fic ini akan banyak ditemukan tulisan berhuruf italic, yang menandakan bahwa itu adalah poetry. Don't like, don't read!

Pairing :

Shinichi-Ran

Rated :

K+

**I'll Be Waiting**

_Tuhan, kumohon_

_Beri hamba kesempatan sekali lagi_

_Untuk bisa bertemu dengannya_

_Walaupun itu hanya dalam mimpi_

_Kupeluk erat boneka teddy bear kesayanganku_

_Dan mencoba untuk mengucapkan "Selamat malam"_

Teng... teng...teng...

"Yap, cukup sampai di sini pelajaran kita. Besok kita lanjutkan lagi," ujar Arai-sensei yang sedang merapikan buku-bukunya.

"Arigato gozaimasu. Dewa mata ashita, sensei," seru murid-murid kelas 2B serempak. "Dewa mata, Minna-san," jawab Arai-sensei sambil melangkah keluar kelas.

"Hei, Ran." Sonoko menepuk bahu Ran pelan, membuat gadis itu menoleh. Senyum terhias di wajahnya. "Ada apa?"

Sonoko membalas senyuman Ran dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan gadis itu. "Pulang, yuk!" ajaknya. Ran mengangguk. Lalu dua gadis itu berjalan ke arah pintu gerbang menuju rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Tadaima," desah Ran sambil membuka pintu kantor detektif Mouri sekaligus rumahnya.

"Okaeri," jawab Kogoro dari dalam rumah.

Ran berjalan lesu menuju kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Ran memejamkan matanya sejenak dan membukanya kembali. Dia menolehkan kepalanya menuju rak bukunya. Di antara buku-buku itu terdapat sebuah album foto berwarna merah yang sedikit berdebu. Seakan merasa tertarik, Ran langsung bangkit dan berjalan menuju rak bukunya untuk mengambil album foto itu.

Dibukanya halaman album itu satu persatu. Di sebuah halaman, terdapat sebuah foto seorang gadis kecil sedang duduk sambil membaca buku. Di sebelah gadis itu terdapat seorang anak laki-laki yang sebaya dengan gadis itu, sedang menunjuk sebuah gambar yang ada di dalam buku itu.

Ran mengembangkan senyum kecil. Dibukanya lembar selanjutnya. Di halaman itu terdapat foto gadis kecil yang sedang meniup lilin kue ulang tahunnya. Gadis itu memakai gaun selutut berwarna merah. Di sampingnya, seorang anak laki-laki berkemeja kotak-kotak merah ikut meniup lilin berbentuk angka 6 itu.

Begitulah seterusnya, semua halaman hanya berisi foto gadis kecil itu dan anak laki-laki yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak kecil. Ada foto saat mereka mengikuti upacara penerimaan siswa baru di SD Teitan, foto saat mereka merayakan Sichi-Go-San, foto saat mereka merayakan natal bersama, foto saat mereka melihat kembang api di Hari Tanabata, dan banyak lagi yang lainnya.

Wajah anak laki-laki itu tiba-tiba terbayang jelas dalam kepala Ran.

_Setiap saat kupandang wajahmu_

_Jantungku berdegup lebih cepat_

_Senyuman yang mengembang di wajahmu_

_Ekspresi seriusmu yang selalu kau pancarkan_

_Selalu datang menghantuiku kala aku akan memejamkan mataku_

Tanpa disadari, air mata keluar perlahan dari mata Ran. Dipandanginya foto anak laki-laki itu lekat-lekat. Jari telunjuknya mengusap-usap foto anak itu. "Shinichi..." bisiknya lirih.

Ran menghadapkan foto itu ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat. Air mata semakin deras membasahi pipinya. "Shinichi... Cepatlah pulang..."

Sementara itu ...

"Ja mata, Conan!" seru Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko serempak sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah seorang anak laki-laki berkacamata. Anak yang dipanggil 'Conan' itu tersenyum dan balas melambai ke arah mereka. "Ja mata!"

Conan berlari-lari kecil menyusuri trotoar yang agak sepi, hingga sampailah dia di depan sebuah boks telepon umum yang sedang kosong. Dibukanya pintu itu dan diambilnya beberapa koin di dalam saku celananya. Dimasukkannya koin itu satu persatu dan ditekannya nomor yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya.

Kring... kring... kring...

Ran terlonjak kaget saat ponselnya berbunyi. Diambilnya ponsel itu dan ditempelkannya di telinganya. "Ha.. halo?" sapa Ran. Suaranya terdengar sedikit tersendat karena habis menangis.

"Halo, Ran," jawab Conan diseberang telepon menggunakan suara Shinichi. "Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya.

Ran kaget mendengar suara yang berasal dari telepon. Ia tidak menjawab sepatah katapun. Tak tahu harus bicara apa. Hingga beberapa saat hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Err... Ran? Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Shinichi cemas.

Perlahan air mata kembali meleleh membasahi pelupuk mata Ran. "Shi.. Shinichi..." ucapnya lirih sambil sedikit terisak. "Cepatlah... pulang... Shinichi..." lanjutnya.

Mendengar penuturan Ran, dada Shinichi menjadi sedikit sesak. Ekspresi di wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih. "Ran..."

"Pulanglah, Shinichi..." bisik Ran. Tangannya mengusap-usap matanya, mencoba untuk menghapus air matanya. "Kumohon..."

Di seberang sana, Shinichi hanya menggeleng lemah. "Maaf, Ran. Tapi aku... tak bisa..." jawab Shinichi. Suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ran. Tangannya terkepal kuat. "Kenapa kau tak bisa pulang? Sampai kapan aku harus menunggumu? Kapan kasusmu itu akan selesai?" ujarnya keras. Air mata semakin deras mengalir di pipinya.

Terdengar suara desahan nafas Shinichi di telepon. "Maaf, Ran. Tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan kasus ini. Kau tahu kan kalau aku tak mau melakukan sesuatu setengah-setengah. Aku harus menyelesaikan kasus ini dulu. Kalau sudah selesai, aku akan pulang. Aku jan-"

"Janji lagi, janji lagi," potong Ran. "Sudah terlalu banyak janji yang kau umbar, Shinichi! Tapi tak ada satu pun yang kau tepati! Aku sudah lelah mendengar janji-janjimu itu! Aku butuh pernyataan yang jelas darimu, bukan janji."

"Ah, tapi..."

"Cukup! Aku tak mau mendengar ocehanmu lagi!" bentak Ran. Ia menutup telepon dengan paksa. Ia merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur dan membenamkan wajahnya di atas bantal. "Aku benci padamu... Shinichi..."

_Tuhan_

_Mengapa semuanya jadi terasa menyakitkan_

_Saat aku mulai menyadari bahwa aku menyukainya?_

_Seandainya aku mempunyai keberanian untuk mengatakannya_

_Akankah semuanya berubah?_

Sementara itu, Conan hanya menutup telepon dengan lesu. Penyesalan tampak jelas tergambar di wajahnya. "Maafkan aku, Ran," ujarnya pelan sambil melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju kantor detektif Mouri.

"Tadaima..." seru Conan. Tapi tak ada satu pun jawaban yang ia dengar dari dalam rumah. Ia melangkah memasuki rumah itu dan didapatinya Kogoro sedang tertidur dengan wajah yang merah padam, seperti orang yang mabuk. Conan hanya bisa mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat pemandangan itu.

Tapi pada saat ia akan ke kamarnya, ia mendengar sebuah suara. Seperti isak tangis. Karena penasaran, ia mencoba untuk membuka pintu kamar Ran untuk mengecek. Dan tepat dugaannya. Ran sedang menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menggumamkan namanya.

Conan mengetuk pintu kamar Ran. "Kak Ran..."

Ran langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah Conan. "Co.. Conan." Ran segera menghapus air matanya. "Se..sedang apa kau di sini?" ujarnya. Senyum palsu terkembang di wajahnya.

Conan menatap Ran dalam-dalam. "Kak Ran kenapa menangis? Apa ada hubungannya dengan Kak Shinichi?" tanya Conan hati-hati. Ran merasa dadanya tercekat saat mendengar nama Shinichi diucapkan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa, kok."

"Jangan berbohong padaku," tukas Conan cepat.

Ran hanya terdiam. Air mata kembali berlinang di pelupuk matanya. "Dia... tidak mengerti..."

Conan mendekati Ran dan duduk di sebelahnya. Matanya memancarkan tatapan penuh tanya. "Maksudnya?"

Ran menoleh ke arah Conan sejenak dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Dia tak mengerti perasaanku. Sedangkan, saat ini aku sudah mulai lelah menunggunya."

"Lalu, kenapa Kak Ran tidak mencari cowok lain saja?" tanya Conan. Nada bicaranya terdengar sedikit dingin. Mendengar ucapan Conan, Ran sedikit terkejut. "A.. apa maksudmu?"

Conan menghela nafas panjang. "Kak Ran bilang kalau kakak sudah lelah menunggunya. Lantas, kenapa tidak mencari cowok lain saja? Di dunia ini kan banyak cowok yang lebih hebat dari Kak Shinichi," terang Conan. Hatinya serasa teriris saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Tapi ia terpaksa mengatakannya karena sudah tak tahan melihat air mata Ran.

Ran terdiam sejenak lalu menggeleng. "Aku juga tak tahu. Rasanya aku enggan untuk mendekati cowok lain dan lebih memilih untuk menunggunya walaupun aku sudah mulai lelah," jawabnya. Tangannya ia letakkan di depan dadanya. "Semuanya karena perasaan ini. Perasaan yang selalu memaksaku untuk bisa berada di sisinya," lanjutnya.

Conan terdiam sejenak. "Itu berarti kakak egois," ucap Conan lirih.

Ran terkejut. "Egois? Kok bisa?"

Conan mendongak dan menatap mata Ran penuh arti. "Kakak bilang kalau Kak shinichi tak mengerti perasaan kakak. Kenapa kakak tiba-tiba mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu? Padahal kenyataan belum tentu seperti itu, kan? Kak Shinichi tidak ada di sisi kakak bukan berarti dia pergi meninggalkan kakak. Di luar sana, mungkin dia sedang ada urusan yang memaksanya untuk tidak pulang sekarang. Tapi itu bukan berarti dia tidak akan pulang, dia hanya BELUM pulang. Memangnya kakak tahu seperti apa perasaan Kak shinichi sekarang? Mungkin saja dia juga merasa tersiksa karena tidak bisa di dekat kakak. Tapi dia harus melawan perasaan itu karena cita-citanya untuk menjadi detektif profesional. Jika kakak memang menyukainya, seharusnya kakak mendukungnya. Bukan malah menekan perasaannya seperti ini."

Ran hanya bisa diam membeku, membiarkan ucapan Conan mengalun pelan di telinganya. Dalam hatinya ia mengakui bahwa seluruh ucapan Conan benar adanya. Ia terlalu egois. Perasaan menyesal perlahan menyelimuti benaknya.

_'Benar kata Conan. Aku memang egois. Aku sudah melukai perasaan Shinichi selama ini,'_ bisik Ran dalam hati.

Tangan Ran terulur dan melingkarkannya di tubuh mungil Conan. Conan sedikit terkejut saat menyadari Ran telah memeluknya. Tapi ia berusaha bersikap normal kembali dan membalas pelukan Ran. "Terima kasih, ya," bisik Ran di telinga Conan.

Setelah beberapa lama, mereka melepas pelukan mereka dan saling memandang satu sama lain. "Bagaimana? Perasaan kakak sudah tenang, kan?" tanya Conan. Ran mengangguk dan tersenyum tulus. "Ya. Semua berkat kau. Terima kasih, Conan."

Ran menundukkan kepalanya dan mendaratkan ciuman sayang ke pipi Conan. Membuat wajah Conan merah seketika. "A.. Kak... Kak... Ran?" ucap Conan terbata-bata.

Ran tertawa melihat Conan yang salah tingkah itu. "Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau segera ganti baju sana," perintah Ran. Tanpa perlu disuruh dua kali, Conan segera angkat kaki dari ruangan itu. Berusaha untuk menenangkan perasaannya yang sudah tidak karuan.

Ran bangkit dari kasurnya dan memandang jandela yang terbuka. "Maafkan aku, Shinichi. Selama ini aku bersikap egois padamu. Maafkan aku." Ran menghela nafas panjang dan memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk bisa merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi membelai lembut rambut panjangnya. Ia lalu membuka matanya kembali setelah puas merasakan sejuknya sang angin.

"Shinichi, aku akan menunggumu, sampai kapanpun..."

_Tuhan, kumohon_

_Beri hamba sebuah keajaiban_

_Meskipun itu hanya sekali_

_Ketika kesempatan untuk bisa bertemu denganmu sudah berada di tanganku_

_Aku akan mengutarakan apa yang selama ini kupendam terhadapmu_

_Dan kita akan menyaksikan apa yang akan Tuhan takdirkan untuk kita_

**OWARI**

**Aduh, kok jadi begini? *pundung dipojokan***

**Woaaa... Ficnya benar-benar abal bin gaje nan aneh 100%. *nepuk-nepuk jidat*  
**

**Gomen ya readers. *sesengukan*  
**

**Yah, walaupun begitu, saya selaku kouhai yang masih butuh bimbingan dari para senpai-senpai ini, memohon agar para senpai berkenan untuk meninggalkan reviewnya untuk saya.**

**Arigatou gozaimasu. ^^  
**


End file.
